Move in for the kill
by Skovko
Summary: How well do you know the person you love? AJ is about to find out he doesn't know Winter at all. She's a hired hitman and he's her target. But how can you kill the person you've fallen in love with?


"Stay here," she said.  
"What's going on?" He asked confused.

He took a look around. He was lying on a couch in some sort of cabin. He could hear the sound of the ocean close by.

"Just stay here, AJ. I'm coming back for you," she said.  
"Wait, Winter! Where are you going? Where the hell am I?" He yelled after her as she took off running.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"Winter," she introduced herself. "I hear you have a problem you need taken care of."_  
 _"AJ Styles. I want him gone. I hear you're the best," he said._  
 _"I am. Do you know how I work?" She asked._  
 _"I was told you spend months getting close to the subject and earning their trust," he answered._  
 _"Good, so you know you have to be a patient man," she said._  
 _"I know. How are you gonna do it though? The final blow, I mean?" He asked._  
 _"That's none of your concern. Don't worry. I always make it look like a suicide or an accident. No one will be able to trace it back to you," she said._

-xxx-xxx-

"Winter!" She heard him still yelling from the cabin as she ran through the sand.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She muttered.

She jumped up on the boat, started it and sailed away. She had left enough food and water for him. She had made sure there was clean clothes too. He had a tv to keep him company. She wouldn't be gone for long.

"I'm coming back for you, AJ. I promise," she said out in the open air.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"They don't come much prettier than you," he giggled as she leaned in for a kiss._  
 _"And they don't come much more charming than you," she giggled back._  
 _"Sure it isn't the scotch talking?" He asked._  
 _"Might be but I'm the one wanting to go home with you," she whispered in his ear._  
 _"Pretty girl, if you go home with me, I'm gonna do things to you you've only dreamed about," he said as a warning and a promise._  
 _"I'm hoping for it," she said._

-xxx-xxx-

"Damn it!" She shouted once she was out on the open ocean where no one could hear her.

She sailed close to the other boat she had left there, climbed on board, got the anchor up and started sailing towards land. AJ's boat was left floating around on its own. Someone would find it soon. She would make sure of it. She would call in on the radio, saying she had found an empty boat, and the coast guard would come in no time and start looking for a missing person.

"Damn it, AJ, what have you done to me? How have you invaded my heart like that?" She said as she reached for the radio.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"Hi," he said as she opened her eyes._  
 _"Hi," she said back and blushed._  
 _"Some night, huh?" He chuckled._  
 _"Indeed," she giggled. "Should I leave? I should leave."_  
 _"No, stay, pretty girl. Let's have breakfast," he said._  
 _"Do you even remember my name?" She asked._  
 _"Winter. And you're just as beautiful as your name but luckily not as cold," he answered and winked._

-xxx-xxx-

"Earlier this day a boat belonging to WWE wrestler AJ Styles was found floating around on open sea. The coast guard has spent all day searching for AJ but has come up emptyhanded. The search has been ended and AJ is presumed dead."

"What the hell?" He asked as he saw the news on the tv. "I'm not dead. I'm right here. Where the fuck am I? I'm right here and you think I'm dead!"

-xxx-xxx-

 _"Flowers? What did I do to deserve them?" She asked._  
 _"You've stuck with me for a month now," he answered._  
 _"Really? Already? Time flies when you're feeling good about life," she said and kissed him. "Thank you. They're beautiful."_  
 _"Not as beautiful as you though," he said._  
 _"Always a charmer, aren't you, AJ?" She giggled._  
 _"Whatever it takes to keep that smile on your face," he said and kissed her again. "I love you, Winter. I'm so lucky you stumbled across my drunk ass that night and went home with me."_

-xxx-xxx-

"A boat accident? I never saw that one coming," he said.  
"Disappointed?" She asked.  
"No, as long as he's gone, I'm fine," he said.

She nodded and walked out on the balcony while he unlocked a drawer in his desk to fedge the envelope with her money. He walked out to hand it to her.

"Beautiful view you have from up here," she said.  
"I can't complain," he said as he leaned forward on the railing.

Without warning she bent down, grabbed his legs and pushed him up over the railing. He screamed loudly as he crashed downwards fast. She calmly walked out of his office, stepped into the elevator and rode down.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"I'd like to take you out tonight to celebrate," he said._  
 _"What are we celebrating?" She asked._  
 _"Two months together. Seriously, aren't you supposed to remember such things as a woman?" He chuckled._  
 _"That's sexist," she laughed._  
 _"Well, I remember. And I wanna celebrate and treat you good to make sure you stick around a little longer," he said._  
 _"Just a little?" She joked._  
 _"A lot longer," he said._

-xxx-xxx-

She went back to her boat, got on board and sailed out. It had been three days since she left AJ there and he might be going out of his mind by now. If he had had the tv running, he knew he was presumed dead. She hated having put him in that position. She hated having fooled him like that. She hated herself.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"Can you teach me to sail?" She asked._  
 _"Sure. It's not that hard," he answered and emptied the glass she had handed him._

 _She watched him and two minutes later he started swaying a bit._

 _"Wow," he muttered._  
 _"Are you alright?" She asked._  
 _"Just a little dizzy," he answered._  
 _"Come here, sit down for a bit," she said and patted the seat next to her._

 _He walked over, sat down and leaned his head on her shoulder._

 _"I love you, Winter," he mumbled as he drifted off._  
 _"I love you too, AJ," she whispered as she fought to keep the tears back._

-xxx-xxx-

"AJ," she said lowly as she stepped inside the cabin.  
"Winter?" He asked surprised as he turned around.

His face lit up as he realized it really was her.

"Winter!" He shouted happily as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Where have you been? Where am I? I don't understand what's going on. Why does people think I'm dead? What happened?"

She took a deep breath and pushed herself out of his arms.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"We're gonna sail back. We're gonna part ways and never see each other again. You're gonna tell everyone you had an accident and fell in the water. You passed out and someone saved you. You don't know who. You just woke up today on solid ground," she said.  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"I need to tell you something, the truth about who I am and what I was hired to do, and you're not gonna like it," she said.

-xxx-xxx-

 _"Stay here," she said._  
 _"What's going on?" He asked confused._


End file.
